1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support construction of a securing member for securing an occupant restraining webbing adapted for use in a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency situation of a vehicle and supporting the securing member to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the seatbelt system, the occupant restraining webbing is supported to the body of the vehicle through a buckle device, as being the securing member. The buckle device is disposed at a side portion of the waist of an occupant sitting on a seat of the vehicle through an extension plate as being an extension member projectingly mounted on the body of the vehicle.
The extension plate and the buckle device are fixed to each other by such connecting member as a rivet penetrating a forward end portion of the former and a plate portion of the buckle device, whereby a tension load acting on the buckle device in the emergency situation of the vehicle is transmitted to the extension plate through the rivets.
However, the rivets must be subjected to calking work at a time of assembly of the extension plate and the buckle device, which requires that the rivets are made of mild material such as a mild steel. Accordingly, the rivets having a large diameter must be used in order to sustain the webbing tension surely in the emergency situation of the vehicle.